


Wheel of Fate is Turning

by StupidIdeasthe3rd



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidIdeasthe3rd/pseuds/StupidIdeasthe3rd





	Wheel of Fate is Turning

Disclaimer: This is a stupid crossover idea that won't leave our heads. Both authors are suffering from writer's block and this story was made in hopes that once this is out the block will be gone. Neither author are RWBY fans, so if we get things wrong...oops.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Atlas and Mantle. The two cities couldn't be more different from eachother. Atlas is an advanced city with towers and skyscrapers high in the clouds. Where Mantle settled into the earth, fighting off the cold. Without the heaters found around the city the people on the ground would freeze to death. Not to mention, the city was exposed to more than just the elements. Both cities could be seen from the cockpit where a rag tag team watched. They could tell something was happening with the ships circling around. It looked like Atlas forces were scrambling for some reason.  
"This is something serious...Atlas has the tightest security in all of Remnant." Said an older man with grey strains of hair. He was sitting in the co pilot seat typing away on an onboard computer.  
"Hmm...I suspect whatever is going on, it's happening inside the city." An elderly woman spoke piloting the ship they all sat in. "There's smaller ships flying above Atlas. Like they're looking for something."  
"But what?" A young sounding voice asked, stepping closer, "Is it Grimm?"  
"I doubt it kiddo..." The old lady said still looking straight ahead. "Atlas has strong defenses that keep Grimm out of the city."  
The girl looked concerned, clearly worried about whatever was going on, "Have you found anything Uncle Qrow?"  
The man named Qrow looked...surprised. Everyone present could tell what he was feeling just by looking at his wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was reading.  
"Well..." Qrow began, displaying his screen onto another much larger one for everyone to see. The picture showed a hooded figure with a dark skull mask, standing over a pile of robotic bodies. It was difficult to make out the figure fully, where ever it was taken it was very dark. "There are reports of the Grim Reaper appearing in Atlas."  
This caught the attention of the old woman who almost jumped out of her seat, "What!?" She screamed, "Someone is pretending to be me!? The nerve!"  
"That's not all..." The next picture that was shown was an artist's sketch of a girl in black clothes wielding a red scythe. "There are also reports of a girl...using a red scythe to kill Grimm..."  
"Woah woah woah!" A blonde girl still seated in the back of the ship spoke up finally, "I get wanting to pretend to be a renowned Huntsman, but why would someone want to be Ruby? Uh...no offense..."  
No one could think of an answer, everyone just sat in silence for a good minute. "Maybe the appearance of these two is what has Atlas all riled up. We should keep an eye out for these two."  
_____________________________  
The Blood Maiden (A few days earlier)  
A young woman wearing a black hoodie, walked through the snow covered empty streets of Mantle. Both hands in her pockets as she looked around. Her face gave the impression that she was more annoyed than she was confused or scared given her current situation. "Where the fuck did we end up? This doesn't look like any of the big cities I know and it sure as shit doesn't look like some alien world either." She spoke out, "You have any idea where we are Shana?" The short dark browned girl turned to speak to a slightly older asian woman with straight black hair.  
Shana checked her surroundings, she too was very calm about the whole thing as well. "I have no idea. But I can guess that we're not in our world or universe or wherever this is..." Shana then pointed above them, "There's no giant floating islands where we're from." The other woman looked up and whistled.  
"...You don't think that'll fall on us will it?"  
Shana shook her head, "I don't think these people would build a city under it if that was a concern."  
"Point taken. But that only raises the question of where we are...Also..." The dark haired one pointed to another woman with short blonde hair, "Why is Sammy here with us?"  
"I didn't expect her to be pulled in with us." Shana looked over at Sammy and bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to be dragged into this as well."  
Sammy became flustered and put up her hands, "No! It's fine, Don't worry about it."  
"We should probably find a place to stay or something." Shana suggested now standing straight back up, "I'm keeping your magic bound though Mary. We don't know anything about this place. They might burn witchies at the stake."  
Mary just scuffed and began walking away, "Very funny, but fine. I'll try not to cause any trouble."  
The three of them, began walking down the street. The city looked run down, at least the part of the city they were in looked run down. Some of the buildings were boarded up and no one could be seen. There weren't many footprints in the snow either. After a few minutes, they spotted a machine on the road that gave off a bit of heat. Not a lot...but it was enough to keep warm for a bit. A little further they spotted some people down the road.  
"Perfect." Shana sighed, "Excuse me!" Getting closer though, they were able to spot the animal like traits the group had. Dog tails, Cat like eyes, even scales. It took Sammy by surprise whereas Mary seemed unimpressed. "Can you tell us where we are?"  
The half man half beast folk looked at eachother in confusion. "You're in Mantle..." Even though Shana had gotten her answer...it didn't really tell her anything.  
"Mantle...what can you tell me about Mantle? Is your kind common in this city?" Shana pressed further, the man with canine features was getting visibly irritated however.  
"What's the matter human? Not used to having to share a city with us?" He growled. Shana was surprised but this gave the impression that relations between humans and half beasts were uneasy.  
"You misunderstand...We're not from around here. I haven't met any of your kind before." Shana tried to defuse the situation but it failed.  
"Oh! So why come down here then? To point and laugh at the faunus struggling?" The man then stepped up to Shana, getting more angry. The situation was looking dicey as the other two of the faunus were now moving to surround them. Sammy was getting worried while Mary...still wasn't impressed. Seeing the direction this was going however, she stepped up the the dog man.  
"Alright, down boy. Just point us to a hotel or something and we'll be on our way." Mary's attitude only seemed to further angry the faunus.  
"Mary! You don't need to antagonize him!" Shana scolded which Mary only sighed in return.  
"Shana come on..." Mary turned her back on the dog man, "You're a detective, these guys are a bunch of thugs. Look at how they're trying to box us in." Mary pointed out at the two other men behind and slightly to the side of them, "As soon as you asked about 'their kind' they weren't going to let us be on our way."  
Shana knew exactly what they were doing...but she was trying to defuse the whole situation before things got ugly.  
"They're so confident they picked some weak prey. Sadly, they don't know the kind of animal I am..." Mary grinned, turning back to the dog man, "Now, if you tell us where the hotel is and maybe I'll give you a treat!"  
Shana just facepalmed, knowing that was the straw that broke the camels back.  
Not only was the dog man furious but so were his friends who grabbed Sammy and Shana. "Teach that human a lesson Buster! Show her how strong Faunus are!"  
Sammy let out a scream while Shana just sighed, "God damn it..." Shana didn't struggle at all in the man's grip, she wasn't in any danger...they were. "Bloody Mary, I release your bonds."  
"Oh, would you listen to that..." Mary cooed while the man in front of her lifted one clawed hand. "My magic is unbound." The claw came down and slice deep into Mary's face. Blood spilled onto the snowy sidewalk, tinting it crimson. Mary's grin didn't disappear though. It only grew wider. The blood flowing out of her wound...and into her hand. The blood that fall to the ground also flew off the snow and into her hand. The blood came together and morphed into a scythe. The men were suddenly full of fear. Dog man fell backwards as he watched the wound he had just inflicted heal in an instant.  
"W-What are you?" He stuttered.  
"I am the Girl in the Mirror, I am the Bloodied Ghost, I am Bloody Mary. And you will do well to remember that...or you'll be visiting the afterlife." With that line, the group of faunus scattered. Running away with their tails between their legs...metaphorically. Mary watched with a satisfied grin on her face. It was always nice to strike fear in the hearts of people.  
"What was with that speech?" Shana pondered, seemingly unfazed by the close encountered they had just experienced.  
"Eh...I thought I would have a little fun with it. These animal people were too chicken shit to do anything anyway."Mary shrugged while her magic was being bound again. The blood scythe she had created fell apart and the blood fell into the snow, staining it again. Mary looked over to Sammy with a slightly concerned look on her face, "Are you ok? They didn't do anything to you did they?"  
"No...no, I'm fine. Just shaken is all."  
"We should hurry and found a place to stay for the night...not doubt the police will hear about this little scrape of yours." Shana suggested. The three of them walked around the block trying to find at least a decent place to stay. Eventually they had to settle for one of the many run down buildings in the area. Luckily, it was a general goods store so find clothes and covers to stay warm was easy. However, the ulitities were out. No light and no water. They will have to figure out how to get back home or adapt to live in whatever world they found themselves in.  
_______________________________  
Fallen Hero (A few days ago)  
The city seemed to shine brightly while the sun hung high. Sunlight reflected off of every building, the dark clad vistor couldn't hide in the shadows in this mysterious city. It really made them stand out even more. The person wearing the skull mask looked around their surroundings, clearly confused. What was this place? This didn't look like Second City at all...even from the ally, the stranger could see the people who lived there. Their clothes seemed alien. This stranger was not alone though...  
"Boss!" A young sounding female called out the shadowy figure, "Boss you ok? What happened?"  
"No idea...I don't think we're in Second City anymore however." The masked person spoke through a voice modifier. It distorted their voice beyond reconginsion. "Where's everyone else?" As soon as they asked this question, their blue glowing eyes spotted some movement at a pile of trash nearby. From it came a young man, in his early 20s groaning and rubbing his head.  
"Dude...what was that?" He spoke, getting to his feet. After him, one by one more people started to stand up. It was a group of 6, 3 males and 3 females.  
"Seems everyone is accounted for..." The skull masked person spoke, "No injuries I hope?"  
Everyone checked themselves and shook their heads.  
"Themis, any ideas where this is?"  
The girl named Themis looked more robotic than human. Her own human like eyes gave off a light glow while she walked up to the leader. "I...can't seem to access the internet...Odd."  
"This could be a city run by the High Society. But why would they send us here?" One of the men spoke.  
"Perhaps, they didn't." Another man with a blue cross on his shoulder spoke, "Noir, I suggest we run recon. Gather as much information as we can."  
The leader who was codenamed: Noir nodded, "Themis, you can cover the most ground. Map out as much as you can. Keep trying to find a connection as you're flying around as well."  
"Right away!" Themis, seemed to be floating a little off the ground before lifting off into the sky with incredible speed.  
"Everyone else. Blend in, gather what info you can and report back here."  
"What are you going to do boss? Your current attire probably won't mesh well with the locals." The young woman spoke.  
Noir looked down at themselves, they looked like an armored combatant and would stand out no doubt. "I'll stick to the rooftops. No one ever looks up." Noir shot a grappling hook from the wrist which connected to the top of a nearby building. "Alright everyone, let's move out." With that, Noir shot up to the top of whatever building they connected themselves to. From there, they had a better look at the city. It looked so much more advanced than Second City. On top of that, the roads and skyscrapers were spotless. No damage, wear or rust to them. The people also held what looked like a holographic smartphone. The technology from what Noir could see was far ahead than anywhere she's been before. Noir zipped between building to building, trying to find out where in the world they ended up.  
"Noir? Doc here..." The innercom in Noir's ear went off.  
"Go ahead."  
"So I talked to some locals...they say we're in Atlas. Do you know where in Terra that might be?"  
"Atlas...? It doesn't ring any bells."  
"Noir, I scouted most of the city and I have some...news." Themis spoke this time.  
"Go ahead Themis." Noir stopped and leaned against the ledge of some rooftop they were on.  
"Well...the city is on top of a floating island."  
"What!?" A younger male spoke this time, "A city in the sky!? That's so cool! I never heard of anything like that!"  
"That's because there are no floating cities in Terra, Deathwish." Themis explained, "I've also seen all the technology around the city. The ships, the tablets, the robots...none of these things are possible in Terra. They are all far too advanced."  
"What the hell man? I don't see any of that..." Deathwish whined.  
"Uh...guys. I think I have a problem."  
"Go ahead Trigger." Noir ordered.  
"Some robot guys have me cornered and asking for an ID..." Trigger spoke in a hushed voice, "I tried using some forged ones but they're saying it's invalid."  
"Noir, you're close to Trigger's location. I'll update your HUD with a waypoint." As soon as the girl said that, a dot appeared in Noir's vision. Pointing southeast. "Trigger, there's an ally nearby. Lead the robots there. Themis, I could use your help with something...come meet me over at my location and I can fill you in."  
"Copy!" Themis responded.  
"Thanks Geek. I'm on my way!" Noir wasted no time and jumped and zipped across the rooftops, closing the distance between them and Trigger. From their height they can see Trigger running into a darkened ally with a group of silver robots following close behind. Even from far away, the robots were stiff. This will be an easy fight. Noir closed the distance, clang to a nearby wall and allowed themselves to slide down it. The bots hadn't noticed her yet.  
"Halt! You are under arrest for vio-" Before the shining white bot could finish. Noir used her grappling hook to zip over to give it a swift kick to what was it's head. The momentum and the special boots Noir wore to enhance their strength crushed it's head with ease.  
"Combat mode engaged!" The 4 other robots all said in unison as they lifted their rifles and began shooting. Trigger dove for cover as Noir dodged and weaved over to each and every one of the white bots and crushed them one by one. The sound of gunfire was loud but it quickly died out in minutes.  
After the last of the bots were dealt with, Noir looked back to Trigger, "You ok?"  
"What was all that noise?"  
"what's going on?"  
Nearby voices could be heard. No doubt the fighting drew the attention of everyone within the area. Some even holding their tablets like cameras. Once a few of the bystanders saw the aftermath of the fight, they were in shock but even more surprised when they looked upon Noir.  
"The...The Grim Reaper?"  
"What's she doing here?"  
"The great huntsman?"  
"What...?" Trigger ran up to Noir, "How do they know you?"  
Noir could only shrug in response. But Geek came over the radio again, "Everyone, we need to get out of here. Apparently, the robots send a distress signal when they're destroyed. They're sending back up."  
"Where do we go exactly? Do we hideout somewhere?" Deathwish asked.  
"No, security here is tight. I mean really tight! Long story short if you don't have a vaild Atlas ID you're arrested and thrown in prison. The city also has drones that protrel the city 24/7. We won't be able to hide and even if we did it wouldn't be for very long."  
"Then...where will we go?" Doc asked, "We're on a floating island..."  
"There's another city under Atlas. Apparently, there are fewer security measures down there." Geek added. "And before you ask, 'But how will we get there Geek?' I have Themis helping take control of a carrier. It's unmanned and is only carrying minerals. We can use this to get down there. But everyone needs to meet us here..."  
Again, a waypoint appeared in Noir's vision. It was much further than before.  
"Noir...Trigger...you have to hurry." Geek ordered, as soon as she did. A ship appeared above them. The ship was slowly decending, the front opened up revealing armed soilders. All rearing to go.  
"Hold on tight..." Noir whispered to Trigger who wrapped her arms around Noir.  
"Alright." Once Trigger's hands locked with eachother. Noir used her grappling hook to zip back up the rooftops which surprised the onlookers and the soilders who called out to them to freeze. Noir moved even faster than she was earlier, trying to put as much distance between them and their persuers. Hopefully, Geek will be there as soon as they got there. Looking back, the aircraft turned to their direction. It will e difficult to get that off their tracks.  
"Let's head back down! lose them in the ally!" Trigger suggested.  
"Themis...send us a map of the city." Noir ordered as they went back down into a dark allyway.  
"Copy!" With that, the HUD updated again. The map itself was incomplete but it was enough to get where they needed to go.  
"C'mon boss! Our ride is waiting." Trigger was already running deeper into the darkness. Noir looked up and saw the aircraft passed over them. They won't out of the woods yet. They still needed to get out of this. Sneaking through the ally proved useful. The dumpsters provided cover from the patroling ship. However, they needed to leave the safety of the shadows eventually in order to get to their extract point. Once the ship was far enough away, she ran as fast as they could to their waypoint.  
"Geek, me and boss are here! Where are you?" Trigger called Geek while looking over the edge of the island. The height was dizzying to say the least.  
"I'm almost there! Just...hide until I get there!" Geek sounded stressed, "I had to pick up Eagle and everyone else!"  
"What!? Why didn't you pick us up!? And there's no where to hide over here!"  
"Oh I'm sorry! I should've come to your rescue with robots and soliders ready to shoot us down!"  
"Geek...just hurry." Noir looked off into the distance, it looked like they were in the clear. But it wasn't going to last forever. The minutes they were waiting there was tense. There really was no where they could hide. They were a distance away from the city but that doesn't mean they were out of sight either. The sound of a ship made both jump. However, when it lowered itself and the cargo hatch opened, they breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yo! Check it!" Deathwish held up a light blue crystal in his hand, "We're rich!"  
Noir ignoring his comment, wrapped an arm around Trigger and zipped into the cargo. "We're in Geek! Let's go!"  
Without a wasted second, Geek piloted the craft away from Atlas, making it look as nonsuspicous as possible. The flight only took an hour or two to get to the city below. The group landed the ship a few miles away from the city. A few more hours passed as they made their way to the city called Mantle. It was best to hideout for a while and luckily there were plenty of abandoned buildings in Mantle. There was no way of telling what it used to be since it was cleaned out of everything besides a few tables and desks. But it would have to do while they try to figure out where they ended up and how to return home.  
"So...what do we do now boss?" Trigger asked while sitting next to a window.  
Noir took a moment to think as they leaned against a dusty table, "We should gather intel here. Blend in with the locals here as best we can. I don't think we're in any immediate danger here but we should still be careful."  
"But all of our weapons are back at HQ." Deathwish pointed out, "Even your disguises are back at home too boss. We don't have any money here either."  
Noir sighed, pulling down their hood and took off their skull mask. Noir's true face was that of an adult short haired blonde woman. "We'll figure it out. Geek, set up shop here. Get power running but do it discreetly."  
"Right away boss!"  
Everyone spent the rest of the night setting up their new temporary base. It didn't take long for Geek and Themis to return power and water to the building. Deathwish and Eagle were setting up defenses to the area, nothing lethal but simple traps to alert them to an intruder. Doc was finding what he could to set up a med bay while Trigger was on look out. Noir helped with whatever needed to be done. Eventually, they made it as homey as they could be. No one knew what to expect in this strange new land but they had to be ready for anything until they found their way back home.


End file.
